1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ReRAM cells and more particularly to field focusing features in ReRAM cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resistive random access memory (ReRAM) cell is a memory cell in which conductive filaments (paths) are formed through a dielectric storage material by the application of a sufficiently high voltage across the electrodes of the cell to place the cell in a low resistivity state. In a low resistivity state, the filaments may be broken by the application of a high current through the dielectric material to place the cell in a high resistivity state. The difference in resistivity states can be used to store a value in the ReRAM cell.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.